Qantas
Qantas is an Australian-based airline that is the flag carrier of Australia. Qantas stands for Q'ueensland '''a'nd 'N'orthern 'T'erritory 'A'erial 'S'ervices. Its biggest hub is Sydney-Kingsford/Smith Airport. It is Australia's largest airline, and the second oldest in the world, after KLM. Qantas Operations '''Hubs Qantas operates from the following places: Major Hubs Sydney-Kingsford/Smith Airport Melbourne Int'l Airport Perth Airport 'Other hubs' Cairns Int'l Airport Darwin Int'l Airport Adelaide Airport Brisbane Int'l Airport Darwin Int'l Airport Kenwood Int'l Airport Newport Int'l Airport 'Out-of-country hubs and Focus Cities' Los Angeles Int'l Airport Baitwith Int'l Airport Weddington Int'l Airport Dubai Int'l Airport Delta Int'l Airport Fleet Airbus A330-200 Airbus A330-300 Airbus A380-800 Boeing 737-800 Boeing 747-400 Boeing 747-400ER Boeing 767-300ER Boeing 777-9X (Ordered) Boeing 777-8X (Ordered) Boeing 787-8 Boeing 787-9 Subsidiaries QantasLink is operated by Qantas. History Qantas is the second oldest airline that still exists today, behind KLM. Its first flight was from Sydney to Los Angeles and back. Today, this route uses an Airbus A380-800. Qantas does flights to JFK via LAX. It also does flights to London via Dubai. 'Really Bad Reviews' As Qantas continued moving passengers to/from Roblox, people ended up giving numerous complaints and the staff hated it. So they tried to fix up all of their complaints as soon as possible. Later overtime, somebody, an unknown ROBLOX user, put Qantas on his 3 worst airlines, at #3, and JetEire at #2 and RoAir at #1. 'Service Improves Quickly' As soon as Qantas got the new A380s, the staff wanted to get rid of their old 747-400s. This was making Qantas' passengers happy, especially those flying to/from Los Angeles. Qantas got a whole bunch of A380s, and was the 3rd to actually put them into service, after Singapore Airlines and Emirates. Qantas now stands at one of the best airlines on Roblox with over 300 members, owned by captain1111123. On 2014, Emirates and Qantas started a partnership to connect Dubai passengers and Sydney passengers. Accidents and Incidents Qantas has had a bunch of accidents in the past, but only a few right now. 'Qantas flight 1' Qantas flight 1 was a Boeing 747-400 operating from Sydney to Bangkok. On September 1, 1999, the aircraft overshot the runway. Everyone got out of the aircraft in time. Today, this flight number is used as a flight from Sydney to New York-JFK via Los Angeles. 'Qantas flight 32' Qantas flight 32 was an Airbus A380 operating from London to Sydney with a stopover at Singapore. On November 4, 2010, the A380's number 2 engine blew up in mid air. All 469 people on board got out of the aircraft long after it landed, though the number 1 engine was unable to shut down. If the aircraft ended up crashing into the ground, then this accident would have surpassed the 1996 Chakri Dadri mid-air collision as the third deadliest aviation accident, no matter how many survivors there would be. This aircraft would also have been the second deadliest single-plane disaster ever, after Japan Airlines flight 123. Category:Airline Category:Flag Carrier